Los sacrificios humanos de alicia
by Rosa negra15
Summary: Etto... no soy buena con el summary pero está historia se trara de los sacrificios humanos de Alicia algo un poco más sangrienta creeo...
1. Capitulo 1 La primera Alice

**R 15: Holaa! he aqui mi primer Fic de Vocaloid disfruten.**

**Advertencias: es algo sangrienta... bueno tal vez no tanta**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloids no me pertenece T.T**

**Algo más, está historia va dedicada a mi amiga Paulina, ¡Te quiero mucho Paupau-chan!**

* * *

Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia.

_Y tu ¿Qué sueñas?..._

_¿Recuerdas los sueños extraordinarios qué has tenido?_

"_Quiero ser princesa, quiero volar, quiero matar a todos los malos"_

_Mundos extraordinarios que cumplen todos tus deseos…_

_Pero… las personas olvidan esos maravillosos sueños_

_Está historia es de uno de esos pequeños sueños…_

_El sueño quería que lo vieran, pero no quería que lo olvidaran…_

_¿Qué haría para qué lo recordaran?_

_El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó… y finalmente tuvo una idea…_

_**¡Debería hacer que los humanos se perdieran y queden encerrados en…! ¡MI y así ya no podría desaparecer!**_

_Así que este día ten dulces sueños…_

-Mmmm ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy preocupado ¡Odio estar preocupado!... Es que puede que desaparezca, ¡De solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos!... ¡Eso es! Estaría bien si alguien me viera ¡No! Aunque no me vea… solo con que me recuerde podría continuar viviendo dentro de esa persona. Bien, lo haré de inmediato, tengo que encontrar a alguien rápido-

_En algún lugar del mundo real se encontraban los humanos en una guerra _(había muchas en ese extraño mundo lleno de caos)_ muchos de ellos descuartizados, desmembrados, descabezados y orgullosamente aun viviendo, gimiendo, dando lastimeros gritos, atónitos, sordos por el intenso dolor, ganando la entrada a su propio paraíso por dar la vida tan sangrientamente y haber tratado de salvar su propio hogar. Entre tantos cuerpos se encontraba una guerrera de cabello carmesí y armadura de igual color se encontraba acecinando a alguien en ese momento…_

-¡MUERE!-

_La mujer partió la cabeza de su contrincante por la mitad mientras el cuerpo seguía moviendo su brazo con la espada para atacarla…_

-¡¿Qué demonios?-

_Ella cubierta por sangre continuo con su trabajo cortando el brazo del ya muerto contrincante, esté cayó al suelo sin brazo, sin cabeza, sin vida. La guerrera miro a su alrededor…_

-Nos están ganando… será qué ¿Esté es el fin?... No, aun tenemos la oportunidad de ganar-

_Observo un guerrero que se dirigía a ella con espada en mano y gritando por el coraje, por valentía… ¿A quien engaña? Por miedo de él perder su vida también…_

-¡Te acecinare!-

_Grito ella corriendo para atacarlo, de pronto todo se volvió de color blanco ¿Estaba muerta? ¿La habían atacado por detrás? No, ella tenía ese sexto sentido acecino que le decía cuando agacharse y cuando atacar y estaba segura de que esa vez sus instintos no la traicionaban…_

-Hola-

_Frente a ella apareció un chico de camisa blanca _(Escaso de estatura)_ se trataba de el sueño…_

-¿Eh? Cuando saludas a alguien se dice "Hola" o no, ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?-

_La guerrera observo atónita al sueño…_

-¿T- Tú…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar es peligroso, los niños no puedes estar aquí-

_La guerrera asimilo al sueño _(obviamente) _con un niño pequeño, lo tomo por la muñeca y tiro de él para tratar de llevarlo a algún lugar_

-Yo no soy un niño, he vivido miles de millones de años más que tu… no llevo la cuenta (porque lo aburre) así que no lo sé con exactitud-

_Meiko _(la guerrera… es que me aburría ponerle _guerrera _jiji) _jalo más fuerte a l pequeño sueño…_

-Entiendo (¡mientes! Crees que es un niño bobo XP) ¡Entiendo, pero por favor tienes que salir de aquí rápido!-

-No quiero, porque vine aquí con un propósito-

_Pensamiento de Meiko…_

^ ¿Qué?... ¿Vino aquí con…un propósito?^

_La expresión de Meiko se abrió de par en par y aflojo un poco su agarre del sueño…_

-Oye… chica-

_Meiko soltó al sueñito _(tengo que ponerle un nombre al sueñito… pero después) _y lo vio de frente…_

-Chica… ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

_El lugar de color blanco dio forma a un pequeño callejón pintoresco con unas cuantas ventanas cerradas y con las cortinas cerradas…_

-¡¿Qué? Esté lugar…-

_Meiko dio vueltas a su cabeza para notar que el l8gar blanco había desaparecido y en su lugar apareció ese pequeño callejón y lo que parecía un pueblo también_

-Este lugar es mi mundo… ya veo… como soy el sueño que tu estas teniendo… tal vez sea TU MUNDO-

_El sueño parecía completamente seguro de lo que hacía y decía…_

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo ahora! ¿¡Qué está pasando! ¿¡Quien eres tú!-

_Meiko asustada por la repentina aparición desenfundo su amiga espada y apunto con la susodicha al pequeño sueño…_

-Tranquila, ya te dije, soy TU sueño… esa pregunta la he escuchado miles de veces y no han salido de tu boca-

_El sueño aparto la espada de enfrente, Meiko la enfundo de nuevo…_

-Aparte de ser alguna vez el sueño de alguien… yo tampoco se más sobre mi… pero… eso no importa, lo importante, relevante, y rotundamente pasable ahora es que ¡Quiero que te conviertas en Alice!-

_En esos momentos la muy alterada Meiko se volvió la muy confundida Meiko…_

-¿Alice?-

_Repitió ella tratando de digerir esa información… _

-Sí, Alice-

_Le confirmo el sueño _(claro como no había nadie más hay)

-Si te conviertes en Alice… podría sacarte de aquí… por eso amiga… esfuérzate-

_El pequeño sueño se desvaneció antes de que Meiko pudiera decirle algo…_

-¡Hey, espera…! Se fue… rayos, y ahora que-

_Meiko camino hasta salir del pequeño callejoncito observo a todas las personas caminando yendo y viniendo, cuando sintió que algo le jalaba la ropa. _

-Hey amiguita, amiguita ¿Quieres jugar?-

_Una pequeña niña estaba jalando a Meiko para llevarla a jugar_

-¿Eh? Perdona pero no puedo debo encontrar a Alice… ¡cierto! Alice… ¿Tu sabes algo sobre Alice?-

-¿Mh? ¿Alice? Yo no sé na… ah Alice… yo…he oído…algo sobre ella-

_Meiko se sorprendió por el cambio de humor de la niña pero no le tomo importancia…_

-¡Enserio! Dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Responde niña!-

_La expresión de la chica no cambio y prosiguió…_

-Alice a decir verdad… es alguien…que…siempre…¡Recordara esté mundo!-

_La expresión la niña cambio por una cara de maniaco…una cara que expresaba deseo de sangro como solo un acecino podía ponerla…Meiko se sorprendió al verla, ya que al verla a los ojos puedo notar el rostro de el sueño…_

^ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa Alice? ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Alguien que siempre recordara este mundo? Yo, no puedo quedarme por siempre en este mundo… todavía tengo personas que matar ^

_En ese momento recordó lo que el pequeño sueño le había dicho…_

_#Si te conviertes en Alice podría sacarte de aquí#_

_Claro…como lo había olvidado…_

^Sí Alice, ¿Quién es esa Alice? Eso a mí no me interesa… si todo el mundo desaparece…¡Yo sería Alice!^-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Mmm… es algo distinto a lo que había pensado…se suponía que tendría que quedarse aquí para siempre…no importa traeré a otro humano enseguida-

_Mientras Meiko hacia cumplir la tarea que ella misma se había impuesto_

-No, espera, espera…Gha-

_Meiko atravesó a la chica con su espada primero por su boca mientras ponía fuerza, atravesó la garganta, luego paso por el esófago, la chica comenzó a sacar sangre por la boca mientras comenzaba a perder el sentido…¿Sentido? Ho dios mío…seguía viva después de todo…cuando el mango de la espada o pudo avanzar más ella opto por partir a la mitad ala chica…_

-Matar, matar, yo debo matar-

_Seguía diciendo Meiko mientras recorría con la mirada todos los cuerpos descuartizados… una obra maestra…_

-Yo…te…-

_Meiko tenía en la vista a un chico peli azul vestido de blanco…_

-Yo…¡TE MATARE!-

_Meiko se abalanzo al chico…_

-¡DETENTE!-

_Grito el chico cuando…_

-¿Qué es esto?-

_Meiko se encontraba encerrada en una jaula para bestias… justo lo que era ella, una bestia sangrienta y agresiva…_

-Hey, no le puedes hacer eso a esta persona-

_Le dijo el sueño con una carta de naipes en la mano…_

-N-No bromes, ya sácame de aquí-

-¿De casualidad sabes que le pasa a las personas malas?-

-¿D-De qué estás hablando?-

-Has sido una persona mala, amiga, muy mala, te quedaras encerrada aquí-

_El entorno cambio por el de un bosque, uno muy espeso…_

-No bromes, sácame de aquí, por favor… ¿Qué no quieres que sea tu Alice?-

-Tú ya te has estropeado, además ya tengo a alguien más-

-Esto-esto es una broma… no, no ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-

_Un grito atúrdete, estridente, irritante, cortante fue lo único que pudo hacer Meiko para calmarse, no sabía que el gusto duraría poco…_

-La primera Alice estaba llena de valor, con su espada en mano se adentro en aquel país, incontables fueron las pérdidas que causo, dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí. Esa Alice en el bosque se perdió-

-¿Q-Qué es eso?-

-¿Hu? Es tu canción…en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo, arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar, nadie sabe si vivió o donde estará, ¿Te gusto?-

-Por favor, sácame de aquí-

-No quiero-

_La carta de naipe se comenzó a quemar dejando ver el símbolo de corazón negro tiñéndose de rojo a causa de las llamas, mientras que en la mano de Meiko se dibujaba el mismo símbolo…_

-¿Qué-qué es esto?-

-Es tu marca-

_El sueño desapareció ante los ojos de Meiko…_

-Espera, no-no te vayas, no, no, ¡Noooooo!-

* * *

**R 15: muy bn he aqui el capi... bueno tengo cosas que hacer espero actualizar pronto asi que hasta entonces sayo**

**PD: dejen reviews tambie mi amiga Paulina, todos los lectores anonimos**


	2. Capitulo 2 La segunda Alice

**R 15: Woolas! aqui el 2º capitulo... y se que Paulina me va a matar porque solo son 4 hojas -_-! me falto inspiracion... bueno disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece por desgracia bubu**

**De dicado a: Paupau-chan y Jaki-Kun**

**Advertencia: ahy algo de sangre muy explicada en algunas partes, asi que si les asusta o da asco traten de tener una bolsa de vomito cerca jajajaja**

**Señales:**

**^bla bla bla^pensamientos**

**-bla bla bla- dialogos**

**_bla bla bla_ dialogos de mi... escritora**

* * *

Capitulo 2: La segunda Alice.

_Después de haber encerrado a Meiko, la primer Alice fallida, el sueño regreso a su mundo…_

-Ya no debes preocuparte por esa persona, ya se ha ido-

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe…? Si recién… muchas personas fueron acecinadas frente a mis ojos… sangre… sangre… todas esas personas cubiertas de sangre-

-Oye ¿Me estás haciendo caso? Te estoy diciendo que no te preocupes, ya se fue para nunca regresar-

-Sangre… sangre… sangre… sangre, no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza-

-Te digo, si te conviertes en Alice… podre sacarte de aquí-

-Fue horrible-

-¿Sabes que? Ya lo había pensado antes pero… creo que tú no tienes la madera para hacer Alice-

-¡CUALQUIERA QUE HUBIERA VISTO ESO…DIRIA QUE FUE UNA MASACRE HORRENDA!-

-Te volvía a explicar, si te vuelves Alice…-

-Rojo…rojo…todas esas personas que fueron masacradas…tenían pareja…familia… sangre… sangre…todo cubierto por sangre… en todas partes…esa voz…esa risa maniaca…-

-No me estás escuchando ¿Cierto?… bueno esfuérzate-

_El sueño desapareció y al hacerlo todos los cadáveres aun sangrantes con los corazones algunos aun latiendo provocando sonidos espeluznantes…_

-Ese color… no sale de mi cabeza… ¡Me taladra el cerebro!...-

_Por su cabeza pazo el pentagrama de una canción…_

-¿Una canción?… Sí, una canción para un momento como este-

_Se levanto del suelo y cerro sus ojos…_

-La segunda Alice tenía una hermosa voz, lleno con su dulce canto el extraño país, el bello sonido a aquella Alice… ¿Alice?, esa es la canción que estaba cantando el niñito-

_La gente que se habia juntado a su alrededor comenzó a gritarle…_

-¡Oye chico sigue cantando! ¿Acaso no eres un trovador?-

-Sí, claro, el bello sonido a aquella Alice enloqueció, tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz, esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar…-

_Su voz comenzó a temblar mientras cantaba…_

-Mas su fiel amante al verla no se puso c-controlar, florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí… jaja…jajaja… ¡Jajajajaja!…rojo… ¿Ustedes conocen el color de la sangre? ¡Es genial! ¡Es roja! ¡Tanto que llega a verse negra!-

_Kaito le arranco le las manos una pistola a un oficial y corrió lejos para meterse en un edificio enorme, corriendo escaleras arriba con el sudor en la frente y con las piernas doliéndole en el alma, sus manos sujetando con fuerza el arma con la cual haría su acto final, llego al piso más alto donde solo se encontraban palomas y unos cuantos gatos tratando de atrapar a los polluelos…_

-¡Queridos espectadores! Les dejare ver el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas…les dejare ver…-

_Kaito se acerco a la orilla del edificio y subió a la barda que protegía las orillas para que nadie se accidentara, lo que Kaito no sabía era que la barda estaba solo puesta y no sujetada…_

-Les dejare ver…a un…trovador…cubierto de sangre-

_Kaito acerco la pistola a su cabeza, coloco el dedo en el gatillo y cerró los ojos…_

-…Que tragedia amar y estar…destinada…a morir-

_Estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo cuando unas palomas alzaron vuelo y le empujaron un poco, lo que hiso que la barda se moviera y provocara que Kaito perdiera el equilibrio callera al vacio entre el techo y el suelo, unos momentos duro su caída para encontrarse con el suelo…_

-¡Se ha caído, por favor pidan ayuda!-

_Grito una persona que estaba de espectadora al ver a Kaito estrellarse con el suelo…_

-Des…destinada…a…mo-…morir…-

-¡Sigue vivo! Traigan ayuda rápido-

-Amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?-

^Kaito… ¿Quién es Kaito?… ¿Acaso es…alguien que conocí?^

-Hey amigo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo…yo…yo soy… ^ ¿Quién era yo?… ¿Acaso soy alguien?^ Soy…Alice…-

-¿Alice?-

-Eso creo…-

_Mientras todos estaban ocupados tratando de encontrar ayuda el pequeño sueño lo observaba todo desde una ventana cercana…_

-Creo que lo logre, tengo a mi Alice, pero… no es como o lo esperaba… bueno, buscare a alguien más…Oh si, ¿Qué haré contigo?-

_Se dijo mientras veía de nuevo a Kaito…_

-Ya sé, no hace daño si te…-

-…Disparas con la pistola-

_Le dio el oficial al que le habia arrebatado la misma…_

-Los casquillos están vacíos-

-Entonces usted…-

-Ya lo tenía previsto-

-Está bacía…-

_Kaito levanto el arma y la metió en su boca…_

-No te preocupes te…-

-Aseguro que está bacía-

_Termino el sueñito…_

-Listo, solo tendré que ir a buscar a alguien más-

_El sueño desapareció mientras Kaito ponía el dedo índice en el gatillo, cerró los ojos confiando en que era realidad que el arma estuviera bacía…_

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? No-

_Le grita aun chica, por el susto recibido Kaito jala el gatillo encontrando un dolor inmenso que desaparece al perder la conciencia y la vida, su cerebro sale disparado por el impacto del casquillo supuestamente vacio estrellándose en una pared tapizándola de rojo carmesí, en cuanto el cuerpo de Kaito cayó al suelo el pueblo volvió a convertirse en bosque, y en un lugar apartado de la jaula de Meiko se puso Kaito, comenzando a llenarse de maleza y hierbas fue sepultado y en su lugar floreció un rosal azul…_

_

* * *

_**R 15: Listo terminado  
**

**dejen reviews! **

**que más?**

**ammm perdon por lo corto del capi pero me falto inspiracion jejeje^-^!**


End file.
